Behind The Jackal Mask
by Dreaming Of Nightmares
Summary: It made him physically sick, the thought of being close enough to feel someone elses body heat. The lingering fear gripping his heart with every beat as he pulls away from everything. Dark!fic. Warnings Inside. Don't Like? Don't Read.
1. Wine Flavored Chocolate

Title: Inside The Jackal's Mask

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Rachel/OMC

Warnings: Adult Situations Including But Not Limited To Sexual Relations, Violence, Naughty Language, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Self Mutilation

Words:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. If I did Gary would have a porn addiction, because I can so see him watching porn in a meeting. The only things I own are stupid nonexistent words I make up and my Original character.

A/N: Symbolism behind the title. A jackal in a dream can symbolize someone's worst nightmare. So to wear the 'Jackal Mask' symbolizes in this sense means to look at the world as if viewing your worst nightmare.

This is a side project while I brain storm for my other three stories. So updates will be few and far between until I finish up my others.

…

…

…

The shower was tinged with a red-orange as water poured down the broken expanse of skin covering a welted back, breath shaking from Godric's lungs as he trembled under the stinging pounding of the water brushing over the damaged flesh. His forearms resting heavily against the shower wall as he clenched his eyes shut to keep from crying out at the burning pain. The shower sounded like a waterfall in the utter silence of the apartment he shared with his father, resting his forehead against the grimy wall of the shower he breathed a sigh of relief that the man was passed out on the couch. Turning the teen slapped the wide expanse of the knob that controlled the water. His flesh was a pink-red from the scalding water and the loofa that he'd scrubbed himself raw with.

The steam had clouded the mirror over hiding the purple bruises and healing cuts on his face. Eyes turning towards the mirror for a moment Godric reached out rubbing away some of the condensation as he licked at his lower lip, tasting blood as he parted his lips at the dark circles under his too dull eyes. The brilliant hazel was a lingering shade of a brown-green mixture, it was neither one nor the other no matter what light you looked at the iris' in. Looking down at the rest of his reflection he noticed that he had his hand pressed to the reflective surface, jerking his hand back with a soft hiss as if he'd been burned he stumbled backwards with a painful gulp of air as he forced himself to calm down. Closing his eyes he picked up his dirty jeans slipping them on, trying to ignore the lingering scent of vomit that was clinging to them. It sickened him that his father had wiped his mouth with his only pair of pants after throwing a drunken fit, yet he had no choice. Looking at the clock that hung above the doorway he brushed a thumb over his still bleeding lower lip, he only had a few minutes before he had to leave.

Godric reached into the dirty clothes hamper slipping on a torn grease scented tank top, the notice that his cheap black nail polish was chipping just served to upset him more as he shook his head padding out of the steaming bathroom.

"You little shit… I'm out of booze. Go get me more!" Came the gruff growl of Godric's aging father, the man had a week worth of beard going on along his jaw line as he frowned keeping his eyes closed. The man just lay with a raspy sounding breathing pattern for a couple of minutes before he opened his mouth again. "Use the rent money! Your whore mother's check should be in the… mail. It's on the fridge…"

Fingers brushing over the top of the refrigerator as Godric quietly padded into the kitchen he cursed every creak and sound the floor made as he found the envelope holding the rent money. Pulling a pair of twenty dollar bills from the crinkled envelope he paused, looking over his shoulder as he pulled three more shoving them deep into his pocket as he replaced the envelope. Slipping into his ratty skateboarding shoes he picked up his junkyard board, the wheels looked as if someone had used them on a bed of rocks for hours, fingers clutching the cool metal of the front door Godric paused. He could hear the soft rasp of his father's alcohol induced haze as he slipped as quietly from the apartment as he could.

Day in and day out he lived like a ghost, avoiding any living person he could at any cost. Fingers sliding to his back pocket as he felt the cell phone that he'd bought a few weeks ago, he'd deviled into the rent money when his father hadn't looked. Not that the old man would realize, he just assumed he'd used it for more booze as he did every so often. Pushing a hand through his sandy blond hair Godric leapt down the flight of stairs to the bottom of the apartment building, passing a couple making out against the paint peeled wall of the entrance as he left the rank smelling building. He didn't live in the best neighborhood, he'd always lived in the slums. Drunk dad and a ratty apartment, he was a social workers wet dream, a true cliché. Tossing his skateboard to the sidewalk he leapt on gracefully as he quickly skated off towards the liquor store on the corner.

"Hey Jacob!" Godric called as he stamped his foot down on the end of his board, catching it with ease as he walked into the propped open store, poking his head down an aisle he found the store owner stocking the finer wines. The middle aged man offered him a soft affectionate smile as Godric looked around, fingers brushing one of the cheaper wines with interest as the teen examined the label. Shoving his hands into his pockets Godric looked at the floor. "My dad wanted some more whiskey…"

"I figured… I'll have my son take it for you. Did you want that bottle?" Jacob was a balding man with a plump belly, kind as the sun was bright. His peppered black hair was always short and well kept, just like his uniform. Brushing his hands across his apron he looked towards the seventeen year old standing awkwardly among the bottles of wine. "I won't tell if you won't. I'm going to be out of town next week. Happ-"

Jacob stood with a soft look of confusion at the way the skateboard was propped up against the front counter, the teen nowhere to be seen. Reaching over he picked up the pair of twenties folded neatly where the cheap bottle of wine had been. "Strange kid… Nathan! I need you to take something to a customer!"

The nearly rancid taste of the fermented grape juice washed over Godric's tongue as he gulped it down like a dying man. Licking his lips as the world seemed to start up around him, people rushing from place to place as cars passed. Looking at the transit station he tilted his head back with a hard single handed grip on the neck of the bottle of wine as he gulped it down, he found that it hit him harder when he swigged alcohol fast. The sudden buzz would take over the rushing thoughts as he flicked his tongue over his lips holding the bottle out to a homeless man that greeted him with a soft word of thanks. He wiped his hand on his horrid smelling pants despite the fact he'd completely avoided contact with the foul smelling man.

It wasn't the sweet scent that caught him, it was the knowledge that the sugar would replace the quickly depleted fat reserves he so often dug his fingers into. Stepping into the convince store next to the transit station he grabbed a basket shoving all of the candy he could fit into the small basket earning a strange look from the woman at the counter as he slapped the basket down with the three twenties placed on top as he stepped back. "Um… Can you just put the change on the counter?"

"Sure… This is a lot of candy. Going to a party?" The woman tried to strike up a conversation as she rung out the large quantity of sugar rush inducing treats. The teen just stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground as if it could talk. Chuckling softly she placed the full plastic bag on the counter with the change in the bag. "Three dollars and twenty three cents is your change. Have a nice night."

"Thanks…" Was all the teen mumbled back as he snatched up the bag running out of the store, narrowly avoiding a group of loud teens as he tore open one of the candy bars biting into it hungrily. Godric turned his eyes up towards the bright lights of the transit station, licking his fingers as he finished the final bite of his first candy bar before ripping into the second and quickly working his way into the third and fourth and so on. By the time the bus heading down town had arrived he was on his umpteenth candy bar, his body buzzing with wine and chocolate as he gave a soft burp that tasted strangely like liquorish that he couldn't for the life of him remember eating.

Public buses always smelled strangely to him, a mixture of urine and body odor with the soft scent of a woman's perfume if you chose just the right seat. Chewing thoughtfully at another candy bar he looked out the window into the darkness of the night just barely held at bay by the lights of the transit station. Foot tapping softly as the motion quickly seemed to skyrocket as the woman across the way looked at him with wide eyes as his foot seemed to blur. Godric blinked at her before pushing his hand down on his knee hard to stop the motion, swallowing nervously as he shoved the last piece of the candy into his mouth while he looked at the few surviving bars he had left.

The ride was uneventful aside from the fact that some thug had stolen the last few bars of candy and the money in the bag, his hands now smelling of rubbing alcohol from the entire travel size bottle of hand sanitizer he'd rubbed up and down his arms. He hadn't even touched the other male and his heart had burst to life as if someone had stabbed him with a burning iron. Looking out the window as the bus pulled to a stop he saw the man he'd encountered the day before, standing up he carefully maneuvered around the seats and legs hanging out in the aisle as he jumped off of the bus, casting a nervous glance at the older man.

"I'm glad that you were able to meet with me Godric. You had some questions?" Dr. Rosen gestured for the teen to walk towards the right, the path leading towards the darkened park. The teen was twitching nervously, fingers blurring as he tapped out a rhythm along his right hip.

"So… What I can do… It's not really strange?" Godric turned frantic eyes around taking in his surroundings as he walked down the path a step behind the older man. Licking his lips he could taste the lingering metal of his blood mixing with the sweet taste of wine and chocolate. Eyes falling to the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from moving so frantically, his nerves were getting the best of him.

"You are what we call an Alpha. Your abilities are similar to a step up in the evolutionary chain. Your 'Hyper-Acceleration' as you've so fondly named it is due to a deformity in your brain. Parts of it are more developed than is normal, resulting in your ability. The down side is your need to consume high amounts of glucose and carbohydrates, it's an expensive ability but nonetheless special." Dr. Rosen smiled fondly at Godric as the teen seemed to be considering what was being said. Looking up at the stars the older man tilted his head toward the teen. "You're nervous."

"Aphephobia will do that… As long as you stay an arm length away it's fine. Any closer and I have a panic attack." Godric murmured as he turned his eyes towards the Doctor for a moment before looking off to the side like a nervous squirrel, fingers rubbing at his thighs as he pulled them from his pockets trying to wipe away something unseen. Licking his lips he paused looking at Dr. Rosen. "There are others like me?"

"Many. However none of the people I work with possess your ability… Out of curiosity do you think you could explain what it's like? I've never heard of anyone with your skills." Dr. Rosen was smiling softly at the teen as he took a seat on a park bench watching Godric's nervous twitching and mannerisms. Taking in the way the teen shifted his weight from side to side, tapping his fingers and at times his feet as he continually avoided eye contact the older man just offered a steady smile.

"Everything slows down… I'm moving so fast I can just walk across water, my cellular structure is vibrating so fast it makes me dizzy. And I can see everything in an instant… I can see the mother talking on her cell phone while she watches her kids playing… See the kid falling off of the swing angled perfectly, ready to break her arm the instant the world starts moving again… It's like the world stops so I can breathe and it's only been half a second when it starts back up." The stars looked bright, Godric noted as he gazed up trying to ignore the man watching him expectantly. It made his skin crawl, almost the way it made a teacher feel when her students were undressing her with their eyes slowly stroking themselves off under their desks during the darkness of the film being shown. Shaking his head he looked at Dr. Rosen. "I don't want to be alone… And I want to be able to go someplace other than home and the liquor store when my dad wants to get drunk."

…

…

…

Godric had his knees drawn up to his chest, the lingering scent of vanilla clinging to his flesh just under the scent of fabric softener that held to his newly washed clothes as he sat in the corner of the meeting room, a bottle of chocolate syrup clutched in his fingers in the same manner a junkie held to their drugs. Tongue flicking over his lips after every nervous swig as he stared at the two large males occupying the room. Both with nearly no hair, one black while the other was white of some seemingly European descent if his facial structure had anything to say about it. Eyes falling to the carpet as he suckled at the bottle of chocolate syrup, heart pounding away as he backed against the wall trying to avoid any physical contact that could come about.

The entire room seemed to burst to life as Dr. Rosen walked in with two younger women on his heels with another younger male about his age flicking his fingers around wildly as he gazed into the distance as if he could see something the rest of the world couldn't. Godric wouldn't have been surprised; apparently everyone in this room was special. "Everyone… I'd like you to meet Godric. Please refrain from touching him; he's working through a rather debilitating phobia."

"I don't want to work through it… I don't want anyone touching me… Ever." Godric bit out with his eyes trained on the Doctor, the annoyance was immediately stubbed out by fear as he looked down at the floor curling into himself yet again as he swallowed hard. Fingers working over the denim of his wash worn pants he looked around the room as everyone watched him for a moment before going about their usual day, licking his lips again as he set the bottle of chocolate syrup down on the floor watching the lighter of the two females smirk at the younger white male that had originally occupied the room.

"This is Bill, Gary, Hicks, Nina, and Rachel." Dr. Rosen just smiled as if oblivious to the bite in Godric's words as the teen twitched like a kitten on methamphetamines. He gestured to each person as he named them, offering them a comforting smile as Godric seemed to pull back after the quick outward lash.

Nina jumped as the door suddenly slammed, she hadn't even heard it open. Turning her eyes up she looked at Godric standing with a new bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands as he stood several feet from the table. He was nursing the dark bottle nervously as he switched his weight from one side to the other as he looked at Dr. Rosen for a moment before gazing over the rooms' occupants. "Haven't you had enough sugar? You look like you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"No… I burn it too fast for it to bother me… I have to eat lots of sugar so my body doesn't try to eat itself. I move too fast…" Godric moved a little closer to the table, only two steps as he tried to get a better look at the female that was looking at her coffee cup intently. As she looked up he jerked back hard, causing himself to stumble as he gave a choked sound seating himself on the ground no longer wanting to attempt to examine the other occupants of the room.

"I like him… He's funny." Gary paused for a moment before sliding his fingers along the electromagnetic waves that displayed themselves to him, smiling at the soft sound of voices that only he could hear before slipping his hand away to brush the images away. Putting his hands on the table he looked at Dr. Rosen intently. "He shouldn't drink that… It's bad for him."

"He's aware of that Gary… But his ability requires him to do so." Dr. Rosen smiled at Gary with that same fond Doctor smile he so often wore when talking to his team. The rest of the meeting was uneventful other than a few outbursts from Gary about unfair treatment and something that was humming. Excusing the team Dr. Rosen cast another glance towards Godric whom had taken to sitting along the wall again.

Rachel looked over at Godric as she stood up. "Dr. Rosen means well… He's not going to ask more than your comfortable with." She brushed her hair over her shoulder offering a soft smile before picking up a pair of files as she turned, casting a lingering look towards the seemingly skittish teen. "It was nice meeting you."


	2. ShangriLa's Flower

Title: Behind The Jackal Mask

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Rachel/OMC

Warnings: Adult Situations Including But Not Limited To Sexual Relations, Violence, Naughty Language, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Self Mutilation

Words: 4018

Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha. If I did Gary would have a porn addiction, because I can so see him watching porn in a meeting. The only things I own are stupid nonexistent words I make up and my Original character.

A/N: The second chapter wouldn't leave me alone… So sue me. Haha. The plot bunny bit me, this story just makes me smile.

You have been warned… This chapter contains _attempted rape_.

…

…

…

It had taken him two days to finish his office; the walls now pitch black as the windows were covered with dark curtains that kept out the light. Thin cherry wood shelves hung on the wall near his glass desk, the Doctor had helped him decorate for the most part and had never objected when he was kicked out as Godric's nerves slowly began to fray from the close proximity. Godric's fingers were busy with hanging a framed poster of a beautiful model on the bare wall. Her porcelain skin practically shining against the ruby red dress clinging to her frail form, her posture graceful and seductive as she held a closed fan against her painted lips. The way her eyes were hooded as those beautiful sapphire blues peeked out from behind made up lashes and lids simply took his breath away as he stood back examining his work. The signature at the bottom was in a silver pen, the writing airy and every bit as graceful as her posture.

"Someone has a crush?" Nina was watching like a hawk from the door way as he stared up at the large poster with awe, smirking with her arms crossed over her chest as Godric looked at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Looking around his depressing office she rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered if he ever smiled. "She's in town you know… She's at the Shangri-La fashion show."

"I know… I have tickets to go tonight." Godric made sure to avoid eye contact, he didn't doubt that Nina would try to weasel a ticket out of him now that she knew he had more than one. Walking over to his desk he sat down opening his new laptop waiting quietly to see if she'd leave. After a few minutes of silence Nina seemed to get the hint, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered out of his office with an extra sway to her hips. Swallowing hard Godric curled into himself a bit more fighting the urge to curl up under his desk like he'd done the last time Nina had pestered him.

Thirty minutes passed before he went about playing and typing on his laptop, eventually he found himself on a website watching clips of the model swaying gracefully down the catwalk her eyes alight with each step. Every graceful movement flowing into the next with a self assuredness he'd never find in himself. The soft knock at his office door had him jumping as he broke his concentration.

"Sorry… I made some tea…" Rachel held up a second mug of tea as she looked at Godric, the teen fidgeting for a moment before closing his laptop. Settling the second mug on the top of the desk as she turned pulling up the spare chair, taking a seat across from the teen staring nervously at the tea that she'd brought him. Looking at the one decoration in his office she smiled. "She's beautiful…"

"She's my mother…" Godric murmured, he didn't worry about speaking up when he was around Rachel. It wasn't required, she always heard him no matter how quiet he was. Sipping at the tea he found himself smiling at the overly sweet green tea. "Thank you."

"Nina bothering you again?" She gave him a knowing smile as Godric just blushed and nodded. The pair sat in silence looking at the poster every now and then. The look of pure affection on Godric's face was a stark change from his nervous gaze towards everyone around him. The teen seemed calmer when he was looking at the poster. "You love her?"

"She's my mother… I don't know her though. I see her every year on my birthday; she does a fashion show at the club down town every year… She leaves me a pair of tickets. My dad hasn't gone with me since I was twelve." He replies absently as he sips at his tea, the warm sticky liquid rolling down his throat like sweet velvet. After a moment he looks over at Rachel. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Wasn't Nina just pestering you about those tickets?" Rachel can't hide her amusement as she looks at Godric, his face flushed as he sinks down in his chair a bit more.

"I don't like her shirts… They make me uncomfortable…" He whispers, his mind going back to the low dip of Nina's shirt. Face flushing as he shook his head clearing the mental image as he swallowed down the sudden urge to dwell on the expanse of exposed flesh, even if he didn't want to touch her there was still the matter of teenage hormones. Looking up at Rachel he licked his lips in his usual nervous manner. "Besides… You're the only one that doesn't seem to care about it."

"I'm not as interested in clothes as Nina is. I don't see why not… What time is the show?" Tilting her own cup to her lips she looks around the office. It smells of lavender and vanilla with a hint of cleaning supplies from when Godric had cleaned earlier, the teen was sipping at his tea thoughtfully for a moment.

"It starts at seven… I'm going to borrow some clothes from a friend of mine; I don't have anything nice enough to wear. Spent most of my money cleaning this place up." Godric was looking around for a moment before settling his mug on the clean top of his desk as he reached into his desk, pulling out an ivory colored envelope that smelled faintly of vanilla and honey. He pulled a blue and purple ticket out of the envelope setting it down on the desk near Rachel, the woman waited till he'd pulled away before picking it up to examine it. "Just don't let Nina catch you with that, she'll trick you out of it..."

"You have one more class today right? Do you need a ride back to school?" Still examining the ticket as she spoke softly she looked up after a moment. The teen was putting his own ticket into his backpack.

"If you don't mind… It's just World History…" Godric leaned back to put more room between them as Rachel stood up carefully. The older female just nodded with that same kind smile, it was warm and serene.

…

…

…

It was hard not to scream out at the feeling of those sweaty hands gripping the back of his shirt, slamming him into the ground as the heavy scent of whiskey filled his lungs. Choking on air as he tried to pull himself free from the grip, not daring to use his Alpha ability for fear of his father finding out. The heavy press of the body up against him as the older man laughed at the struggle he put up, helpless against the panic that flooded his body. Grimy fingers digging into his shoulders for a moment before the man pulled back, Godric could taste bile as he closed his eyes and tried to shut himself off from the world as he felt the drunken man fumbling behind him. As luck had it the aging man was too drunk to figure out how to pull his pants down today, that still didn't stop the disgust and feelings of violation as the slobbering drunk rutted against him in a drunken haze seeking nothing else other than release.

Tears clinging to his cheeks at the feel of the heavy body against his back, the burning grip on his hips as the man he could barely bring himself to call father used him for self gratification. The murmured grunts of pleasure filling his ears as he quietly drew into himself as far as he possibly could without the older man hitting him, if he didn't struggle to get away at this point there was a chance he could get away without much more than a few bruises on his hips and sides from the aging mans too tight grip. He nearly fell over at the hard slam of the other male against him as the man fell down on top of him. It took everything not to bolt at that moment; Godric lay quietly until the man's breathing evened out eyeing him cautiously as he slipped away. He felt dirty and nothing would change it. Licking his lips he shuddered before edging towards his bedroom to grab some clothes so he could shower and clean himself raw as he did so often.

Pausing for a moment outside of the bathroom door he looked at his father laying silent, drooling and covered in his own bodily fluids. Godric drew a breath slipping into the bathroom shutting the door as silently as possible. The soft click of the lock on the door sounding like a gunshot to his sensitive ears while the shower was every bit as loud as he scrubbed at his body painfully aware that it wouldn't erase the humiliation. He couldn't afford to steal any more rent money at this point, what was left needed to stay untouched or he'd be out on the streets. It meant no alcohol for his father as luck would have it, meaning they'd go back to their silent avoidance until the old man's next payday. Turning off the shower he dried himself off as he opened the medicine cabinet looking over the contents.

Picking up his father's prescription of Vicodin he looked at the door before dumping three out into his hand, settling them onto the sink counter before replacing the bottle. Eyes scanning over the contents a few more times before he added a high dosage of muscles relaxer and some over the counter pain killers to his slowly growing pile of pills. Finishing his ritual of drying himself off he slipped into the black leather pants he'd borrowed from Jacob's son, luckily they were about the same size. Slipping on a leather tank top he'd gotten from the same person he laced it up the front leaving it undone just below his pectoral muscles giving an almost provocative expanse of skin left to any eyes that would gaze as he quickly styled his hair with a small amount of hair gel realizing Rachel would be picking him up soon. Peeking out of the bathroom he breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed his father hadn't moved.

Sneaking into the older man's room he stole his father's black work boots giving him an almost Euro-trash look. The soft honk coming from somewhere below had him grabbing his ticket from his dresser, picking his way around his father as he picked up the small baggie of pills he'd collected and a bottle of water as he slammed the apartment door as loud as he possibly could causing the drunken fool to sit up almost choking on his own saliva. Godric all but jumped into Rachel's car as he watched the door of the apartment building wondering if his father would come out screaming like he did sometimes. "Thanks…"

"I don't mind… What's with the pills?" Rachel fought the urge to frown, Godric smelled like sweat under the lingering scent of his Vanilla body wash and hair gel. The teen looked down at them before shoving them into his pocket and clicking his seatbelt as he slid as close to the door as possible.

"Anxiety medication… I don't do well with crowds." He knew she'd pick up on the lie. She'd easily be able to pick up on the uptick of his heart beat as he opened his water bottle wishing he'd taken at least a small handful of pills before leaving the rank apartment. Looking down at his ticket as Rachel shifted the car into gear he just licked his lips nervously. Being in such close proximity with her was making his heart hurt from beating so hard, looking at her for a moment he took in the sight of her classy cocktail dress. A deep burgundy that hung in silky waves as it would cling gracefully to her body. "You look nice…"

"Can I ask you a question… You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Rachel's voice was quiet like his often got when he was nervous. She caught his soft nod as he fingered the baggie of pills through the soft bulge of his pocket, the teen now looking out of the window as she tapped on her steering wheel. "Are those really for anxiety?"

"No… I don't… I don't really want to talk about it." Godric didn't fidget for once; he seemed content to lick his lips as he looked out the window at the darkening sky. The teen pulling the baggie out of his pocket examining the ten pills he'd collected. Pulling one of the Vicodin out of the plastic he popped it into his mouth taking it dry as he shoved the rest back into his pocket. He tried to ignore the soft tightening of Rachel's fingers on the wheel.

There was silence for a few minutes until Rachel sighed softly looking at him as they pulled up to a red light. "Godric… Can I have those?" She held out her hand knowing he'd probably say no, yet she still asked as she looked at him with worried eyes. The teen seemed to hesitate and cower against the door for a few seconds before he dropped the baggie into her hand keeping himself from making any skin to skin contact. Looking at the assorted pills she put them into the consol between the seats.

…

…

…

Godric was leaning against the back wall as he watched the models strutting around, lumbering about in their thick dresses and high heels. None of them held her grace. Maureen La Fleur, she stood with such grace at the end of the catwalk, every cell of her body poised as if she owned the world. Painted lips curved into a sensual smile as she tilted her head back letting her golden hair fall in curls around her shoulders kissing the bare flesh of her back as she rolled her hips in a near erotic sway as she turned with one final pose before gliding back down the catwalk with her head held high.

Rachel was watching every one of the women walking down the catwalk with a look of pure awe at their beauty. "Godric… She was so beautiful…" She watched as the teen looked around as if waiting to see the woman again. He finally looked at her sheepishly when the hunt for his mother was fruitless.

"She leaves me tickets every year… And I'm happy with just that much, I love watching her. She looks so at home up there… I can forgive her for leaving me all alone when I see the way she smiles. There's no greater pleasure than this, it's written all over her face." The teen smiled at Rachel after a few moments, he just shrugged after a bit. Cameras flashed excitedly along the catwalk as Maureen swayed her way down the way again. This time she was in a cocktail dress that ended high on her thighs, feet encased in delicately crafted heels as she held her signature feather fan cracking it open as she fanned herself at the end of the walk, tilting a hip as she leaned forward letting her hair fall forward flirting with her collarbones.

"Maureen La Fleur, ladies and gentleman! She's sporting the newest in Shangri-La's evening wear. This cocktail dress-" The MC was drowned out as Godric broke his conversation with Rachel as time seemed to pull to a halt, people had fingers pressed to their lips as eyes had gone wide. Everyone frozen as Maureen was paused mid-stumble. Godric picked his way up onto the stage holding out a hand as time restarted, Maureen stumbling against his chest as he twisted his body pulling her into a tango pose. One hand at the small of her back as his other held her thigh up against his hip. People were applauding and whispering around them as Maureen looked up into his hazel eyes with shock.

"Godric…" The voice sent shivers down his spine as his whole body went lax, the tone shoving down the sudden fear that clenched him at touching her. Her voice did that to everyone, she oozed something that just calmed the world around her when she came into contact with it. She was like a perfect Saint with a sinner's body, so calm yet so dangerous. Her fingers curling around the back of his neck as her other hand flicked open her feather fan the tips of the feathers flirting with her painted lips as he twisted their position, spinning her to stand before him as she gave a graceful gesture as if the whole motion had been decided beforehand.

…

"You really didn't have to save me Godric, I would have been fine." Maureen was wiping away the last of her heavy make up as Godric stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, Rachel at his side looking around the large private dressing room. The woman let her gaze linger on Rachel for a moment before she sneered. "I wasn't aware you were bringing a woman… Where's your father?"

"He's probably choking on his own vomit as always." Even the calm of his mother's voice didn't manage any comfort at the harsh bark of laughter that fell from her throat as she turned to look at him as she dabbed at her eye makeup. Looking down at his feet after a moment he drew up courage to speak his mind, his heart rate calm despite the close proximity. "He hasn't come with me for the last few years…"

"I'm not surprised… He's such a bitter old man. You'd think he'd take a hint. I can't be seen with someone like him, I do have a reputation. You're lucky though… You have my good looks; I'm surprised you haven't started modeling." Maureen looked at her son in the mirror as she started applying base and foundation, licking her lips before nibbling on them to plump them up. Brushing a small bit of rouge on her cheeks she tilted her head to look over her shoulder at her son. Looking at Rachel she frowned. "She's ugly."

"… I think she's pretty." Godric barked back, stepping back before his mother could grasp him. Her voice was only able to affect those she touched, and he didn't want to give her that much control over him. Licking his lips he looked at Rachel as her face fell. "I have to get back… Dad's going to need someone to put him to bed. It was nice seeing you again _mother_."

No one said much as they settled into their respective seats in the car. Rachel looked over at Godric for a moment. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault… She's always been a bitter person. She's never happy." Godric was fingering the lip of his open water bottle as they slid into silence again. Rachel turned over the engine as she finished buckling her seatbelt.

"If she's so unhappy why do you look up to her so much?" Her voice was quiet as she asked the question.

"In the eyes of a child… Mother is God." Godric tilted his head to look over at Rachel as he gave her a knowing smile. He watched the older woman blush a bit, Nina had obviously been gossiping about Rachel's situation with her mother seeing as Rachel was living with Nina as of recently. Looking out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot he smiled. "I had fun…"

"You're not twitching or anything…" Rachel pointed out as she stopped at a red light. Godric smiled even brighter. Pressing her foot to the gas as the light changed she just shook her head. "You seem calm."

"After effect… My mother's Alpha ability allows her to control your emotions. When she touches me I don't feel any fear or anxiety because she shoves them away and forces me to relax. She's the only person I really let touch me… She makes me feel safe." He shook his head with a soft laugh. After a second he frowned looking out the window. "She wants me to move to Paris with her after I finish school so I can start modeling for Shangri-La."

"You don't want to go to Paris though?" Rachel asked as she pulled up to a stop sign, looking over at Godric as he looked up at the roof of the car. He finally burst out laughing.

"Not on her life… I love my mother, but I hate French. I can't speak a word of it and I never want to. Besides… I'm actually starting to like it here… It's nice having friends." Godric gave her a brilliant smile, he almost felt drunk being so calm. Looking out the window he finally frowned. "Hey… You can let me out here I'll walk home."

"It's twenty blocks." Rachel still pulled the car over even as her brows furrowed with confusion, looking at him for a moment she unlocked the doors watching as he slipped out. "Night Godric…"

…

…

…

Godric looked around for a second as he walked into the dark tunnel that ran under a small bridge that went through the middle of the park. The bright red-orange cherry of a lit cigarette glowing in the darkness. The sense of dread was hanging over him as he leaned against the damp wall of the tunnel, waiting and watching the cigarette drop after the person took another drag. The soft light over their features had him swallowing hard.

"It's been a while… Feel like doing a new run for me Ric?" The deep bass rolled through the tunnel practically sucking the air out of Godric's lungs as he heard a bag drop to the ground. "You have three days… As per usual. You keep two hundred and bring me the rest. Don't keep me waiting…"

"I'd never keep you waiting…" Godric forced confidence into his voice as he strutted into the darkness picking up the bag, the hand that clamped down on his wrist sucking the air out of his lungs for real. Looking into the darkness he couldn't even make out the shadow of the persons face. "Black…"

"You bring me my money… Or I'm taking it out of you… Got it?" The man leaned close breathing into Godric's ear sending the teen's heart racing as he tried to pull away.


	3. Cold Hard Truth

Title: Behind The Jackal Mask

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Rachel/OMC

Warnings: Adult Situations Including But Not Limited To Sexual Relations, Violence, Naughty Language, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Self Mutilation

Words:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. If I did Gary would have a porn addiction, because I can so see him watching porn in a meeting. The only things I own are stupid nonexistent words I make up and my Original character.

A/N: The real action is gonna start next chapter. Seeing as this has become my priority story as the plot is flowing like water. Haha. A little Hicks-Godric-Bill bonding, can't go wrong.

Bet you can't guess who the bad guy is. Gah, I'm lame!

…

…

…

"Godric!" The teen burrowed down in his seat as he tried to ignore his mothers tone. The woman was standing in an elegant evening gown as she stood in the entrance to his office, she'd easily manipulated Nina with the promise of tickets to the next show, hands on her hips as she looked down on her only child. "Your father said you're not living with him anymore! This simply won't do… Especially since you're… Gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Godric snarled as he sat up with anger written on his face as he looked at Maureen, the woman frowning even more as she straightened her expensive purse on her shoulder trying not to look as if she even cared about his sexuality. Waving her hand she sat down at his desk in the spare chair watching him, Godric lapped at his lips as he looked away nerves getting the best of him as she watched him like a hawk.

"Baby… I'm not mad that you're gay. I just… A little warning would have been nice. When your father found that… I'm sure he's not really mad at you Godric, it's just a bit of a shock is all." Maureen put on her best photo shoot smile. Tilting her head innocently as she tried to look curious of his inner workings, Godric didn't have to look at her to know she didn't honestly care.

"It's hand lotion…" He gritted out quietly, he could see Hicks paused in the hall way staring at his mother curiously. Narrowing his eyes at the other male he jerked his head to the side in a silent 'move' gesture. Hicks just stared right back leaning over a bit trying to get a better view, obviously interested in what was going on. Finally giving up he rolled his eyes as he looked back at his mother.

"Godric, baby… You don't have to lie. It's perfectly normal to want to hide these kinds of impulses." Maureen was frowning now, reaching across the desk to touch Godric's hand. The teen going lax for a moment before he jerked back hard as he shook his head. Watching as her son opened his mouth and closed it for a few moments she was absolutely taken back by what he said next.

"I'm… Not… Gay… What the hell do teenage boys usually use lotion for?" His voice was as icy as he could make it with the lingering calm of his mothers touch. The woman stared at him quietly for a moment before slapping a hand to her mouth.

"Godric! That's such a dirty habit! Ugh! I have to get back for a lunch with Jacques. Call me if you need anything." She was frowning as she stormed out of the office in flurry of silky fabric. She could be heard shouting at someone as she waited for the elevator, obviously not pleased with her visit.

"I have to give you props… I couldn't tell my mother I was jacking off with a straight face." Hicks was grinning like a cream stealing cat as he took the seat Maureen had been sitting in a few minutes earlier. After a few seconds of silence he laughed at the full blown blush that covered Godric's face. "She's an Alpha too?"

"Yeah…" Godric was leaning over his desk holding his head in his hands feeling absolutely dirty having admitted that to his mother. Still… It didn't change the fact that he was out of a home for absolutely no reason. The teen looked up at Hicks. "Please stop laughing…"

"I'm sorry… But that… That took the cake." There was pure amusement on Hicks face as he looked at Godric. The teen just mumbled something as he glowered at the older male. After a few minutes the amusement died down enough for him to keep a straight face. "Your dad kicked you out?"

"Yeah… It's my fault… Um… If I tell you something, you promise not to tell Dr. Rosen or anyone?" Godric slowly got up as he drew a slow breath. The soft click of the door closing and locking had him shifting nervously as he looked at Hicks. The older man just nodded after seeing the serious expression on the teens face as Godric seated himself in his usual chair, drawing his knees up to his chest as he curled into himself. "My dad… Since I can remember he's always touched me…"

"Godric… Did he?" Hicks face fell as he leaned forward, torn between wanting to give the young adult space and comforting him. Watching Godric twitch nervously as the teen flickered his eyes up with his lower lip tremebling as he wiped at his eyes when the tears finally welled up. Sitting back Hicks looked down at the ground. "Have you told the police?"

"No… I don't… He's the only family I have here. I don't want to see him go to jail…" Godric finally broke into a sob as the teen started trembling. Wiping at his eyes as he tried to compose himself, everything felt as if it were crashing down around him now that he was finally saying it. "Sometimes he just comes home drunk, and he thinks I'm mom… And the things he says… Oh, God… You can't believe the things he says…"

There was no way to combat the shock as Hicks sat there. He wanted to meet Godric's father so he could beat the living shit out of him for traumatizing the child so much. Swallowing he looked at Godric. "Is that why you hate being touched… Because of what he did?"

"No… I've never… I've just never liked it. Hicks… What am I going to do?" The teen sobbed wiping at his eyes, he could see Hicks hand on the desk edging forward and simply whimpered pulling into himself a bit more. "No…"

"You can stay with me if you need a roof over your head… I can help you find an apartment. Godric… Someone's going to have to tell Dr. Rosen so that this can be handled… I know you don't want to, but your dad might do that to someone else. I know you don't want anyone else to have to go through that." Hicks folded his hands on the desk trying to ignore the fact that Godric was a sobbing mess as he sorted through his own mind. Looking at the teen he sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground again he looked at the door. "If you don't want to talk to Dr. Rosen… At least say something to Bill. He has some cop friends, they'll keep it real quiet…"

"Don't tell anyone else… Please…" Godric choked back a sob as he wiped at his eyes, the teen looked up at the older male that was watching him with cautious eyes. "Only Bill…"

…

…

…

No one had said anything when Bill and Godric had disappeared, those next few hours was spent taking pictures and fighting against medical examiners as Bill protested about Godric's condition as he tried to calm the teen down. As soon as everything was said and done a warrant was issued. Godric was nibbling on his French fries as he looked at Bill, eyes red and blood shot from crying so much. "They're going to find the drugs…"

"What drugs?" Bill perked up immediately, eyes trained on Godric like a true professional as the teen looked down at his near empty plate licking at his lips in that usual nervous manner before looking up at him.

"I was selling drugs, because I needed money for clothes and stuff… My dad never puts stuff under his bed, so I always hide the stuff there. Bill, they're going to thin-" He was cut off as Bill cleared his throat, watching him carefully.

"Forget about it… Let things take their natural course and just forget about it. Hicks said that he'd let you stay with him for a while. Godric… If you need anything you can't hesitate to ask… Everyone's really worried about you." Bill leaned back in his seat opposite of Godric as the teen just nodded looking back down at his plate. After a minute he looked away. "I know we usually avoid each other… But, if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I'm not going to lecture you about your feelings like Dr. Rosen, personally I hate that psychobabble shit."

Unable to help himself Godric cracked a smile, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Is this the part where we all hold hands and sing campfire songs?"

"Probably…" Bill gave a gruff laugh as he finally caught the teen smiling. "So you and Rachel went out the other day…"

"I had tickets to a fashion show my mother was in. You should have seen Rachel's dress… She looked beautiful." Godric found himself grinning in a rather goofy fashion remembering the soft fabric flowing against Rachel's skin. She was so beautiful when she smiled, his grin must have looked every bit as goofy as he thought it did because Bill chuckled. "What?"

"Aside from… You know… Have you ever?" Bill leaned forward as if it were a secret, the teens cheeks lit up like the skin had been set aflame. Cocking a brow he couldn't help the amusement that bled through as Godric busied himself drawing designs into his ketchup with his French fries.

"No… I mean… there was this girl I liked when I was a freshman… She thought I was some kind of creepy stalker or something." He ducked down in his seat looking at Bill as the other man just grinned. Godric looked around the restaurant as he fidgeted trying to avoid being anywhere but the middle of his side of the booth.

"You give her flowers?" Leaning back again Bill crossed his arms watching as Godric licked his lips nervously. The teen was shaking his head furiously still blushing brightly. Bill watched the way the younger male fidgeted with his French fries, nibbling at them like a frightened animal.

"I gave her a cat… She was allergic." Bill's laughter didn't make him feel any better. Godric just frowned as he glowered at the table in embarrassment. "It's not that funny."

"You gave her a cat?" Shaking his head he looked at the waitress as she came back, cocking a hip as she looked between the two men. "Check?"

…

…

…

"So… That's the couch. And there are a few extra blankets in the closet… Not much else to do around here…" Hicks just nodded not knowing what else to do as he watched Godric poking around his apartment. The teen was crouching down near the window testing the seal as he tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

"You have a draft… I like it here. You have a nice view and it's a lot cleaner than where I was living… Um… Is there a store around here? I don't want to have to use your soap or anything." Godric stood up running his fingers through his hair, the weight of the money he'd managed to get out of the apartment before the police had stormed it arresting his father was weighing heavy. He had an extra three hundred to his name now, the rest would go to Black seeing as it was time for him to pay up. "It's safe to go jogging and stuff… Right?"

"Uh… Yeah. Dr. Rosen asked about why you were coming home with me… I told him you were having family problems, and that you weren't ready to talk yet… Is that okay?" He watched as Godric nodded, twitching nervously as he looked about like a nervous stray wanting to go back outside. Hicks scratched the back of his neck and just shrugged. "Do what you do… But no… You know... On the couch."

"…" Godric just blushed and glowered at Hicks. "Shut up…"

…

"You're late…" Black was sitting on a park bench, not even caring of the fact anyone could see him. A young woman on her knees before him, obviously uncaring too as she ran her hands up and down his chest as he tilted his head back with a dark chuckle. The twenty-something year old watching Godric staring at the female that currently had her lips wrapped around his dick, smirking as he held his hand out. "Money…"

"Here… I got it before the police raided the place." Godric trained his eyes on the ground holding out the wrinkled mailing envelope for the other male. He heard the soft rustle of clothing and the nearly too loud sound of Black's zipper as he straightened himself up, the teen licked his lips nervously shifting his weight from one side to the other as he waited for approval.

"Shame… Isn't it? Your poor daddy is all alone in a cold cell, no baby boy to keep him warm. Oh, don't look so damn bitchy… Everyone knows that you were cannon fodder. Dad couldn't get it up for anyone, but you could he? No one would have him." Black was on his feet stalking around the teen, flicking the money about for a moment before shoving it into his pocket. The older male looking down the way as he smirked. Godric was clenching his fists as he stood silent and compliant. "Does it make you weak in the knees… Knowing he sold you for rent money when he drank it all away. The feel of all of those hands all over your pretty little body… Got you so fucking hard."

Godric yelped as he was pulled back against the hard chest of the drug dealer, turning wild eyes towards Black as his heart rate skyrocketed. His palms becoming sweaty as his stomach rolled threatening to lose what he'd eaten before leaving Hicks' apartment. "No… Just let me go. Please…"

"You puke and I'll slit your throat…" Black released Godric not wanting to get anything on his shoes when the teen finally hurled. Wrinkling his nose he stepped back enough for the light of a street light to wash over his features. Pitch black hair held back in a high pony tail, a wicked looking scar running over his nose starting from under his right eye to half way under his left eye, and his lower lip pierced twice. Tongue flicking out, the pair of silver colored piercings catching the light. He was clad in black denim and a dingy white wife beater. Over his right shoulder was a vicious looking tattoo of a rabid black pit-bull with burning red eyes. Looking down the way he growled. "You're lucky I don't have time to fuck around… Got shit to do… People to kill."

There was nothing to do except to stay settled on his hands and knees as he waited for his stomach to quiet, as soon as it did so he was sprinting not caring if his Alpha ability took over his movements. The door of the apartment slamming open only to be kicked closed before Hicks could even say hello he was stripping out of his clothes behind a locked bathroom door. Godric scrubbed until he started bleeding in several places on his arms and legs, rubbing his neck raw as he finally broke into a sob. He felt so dirty, his breathing labored as he shoved out of the shower trying to dry himself as he switched off the shower.

Drying his hair and body he tied the towel around his waist as he remembered that his bag was in the living room. The teen peeked out to see Hicks staring at him curiously from the couch. "You have to stay there… Okay?"

"Uh… Sure?" Hicks was confused by the command until he saw that Godric was in nothing more than a towel. Offering a small smile he looked the other way and kept his place as the nervous teen dug through the small duffel bag he'd brought into the office earlier that day. The soft rustle and zip of clothing had him looking back as Godric slipped on a tank top. "Your skin… Godric turn around…"

"I…" Biting his lower lip Godric pulled his shirt up again as he turned, the mangled expanse of pink and red marks over his back. Bite marks over his shoulders and on places across his back, the large span of nail scrapes and what could only be metal buckle marks covered the once smooth expanse. The teen let his shirt fall down. "I… It doesn't hurt."

"You want something for that? So it won't scar?" Hicks watched as Godric shook his head, the realization that he'd need help dawning on Hicks as he finally gave a stiff nod turning on the television. "Cops is on… You watch TV?"

"No… My dad broke the TV when I was twelve, I haven't watched since… What's Cops?" Godric curled up on the couch on the other end as far away as he possibly could. His skin was hurting painfully as he shifted a few times before settling into a comfortable position watching the officers on the screen.

"It's just a show that follows police officers as they do their job…" Hicks said looking over at Godric barely biting back his own amusement as the teens head bobbed as he tried to stay awake. Somewhere between the second and third episode Godric finally conked out, snoring softly as he curled up into a ball on a single cushion. Clicking the television off Hicks stood up watching the teen. He was as silent as he possibly could be as he picked up a blanket from the closet. Shaking it out a few times he walked over to the couch raising it up high, the blanket spreading out as he let go. Godric opened his eyes and let them slide shut as Hicks held his hands up showing him that there wasn't any skin on skin contact.

The teen seemed pleased with that and feel back into much needed sleep with a soft sound. "Night, kid."


	4. The Black Dog

Title: Behind The Jackal Mask

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Rachel/OMC

Warnings: Adult Situations Including But Not Limited To Sexual Relations, Violence, Naughty Language, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Self Mutilation

Words: 3,143

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. If I did Gary would have a porn addiction, because I can so see him watching porn in a meeting. The only things I own are stupid nonexistent words I make up and my Original character.

A/N: I'm taking some liberties with Red Flag… So sue me. Haha. On second thought don't sue me… I'm broke as all fucking get out. Also… I don't know dick about cars… Any of you car junkies feel free to let me know if I got some shit wrong. My knowledge is limited to watching Nascar and Wikipedia.

Big thanks to ShareBearTheDeathBear for pointing out Chinese and Mandarin are the same dialect. I changed it to Korean because the symbols are still pretty confusing to people that know jack squat like me!

…

…

…

"Yes!" Godric was jumping like an excited toddler as he let the keys he'd been given earlier during the day jingle. Practically jumping up onto Bill's desk he gave a wide grin. "I got a car!"

"Congratulations?" Bill sat back eyeing Godric carefully as the teen wiggled around with a happy laugh. Finally he shook his head standing up. "I take it you want to show it off."

"Gotta get Hicks! Hicks! Come on! We're going outside! You have to see my baby!" Godric was running up and down the hall, appearing on the ceiling at a few separate points in time as he waited for Hicks. The other male giving Bill a strange look as the teen bolted for the elevator with a happy laugh. "Hurry!"

"Where'd he get a car?" Bill looked over at Hicks. Hicks just shrugged as he followed after the eccentric teen. Godric had been bouncing around all morning, flitting in and out of his 'speedster' mode as they'd fondly dubbed it. The teen was currently pawing at the elevator door whining that it wasn't fast enough. "Who bought you a car?"

"My mom's ex-husband got it for me three years ago. I've wanted one since I was ten… You have to see it! Hurry up dammit!" Godric barked, finally smiling as the elevator opened. The teen grinning happily as he pressed the garage button again and again as he looked at Bill and Hicks expecting them to hurry. "It's a limited production car. Only like six of them in the world…"

"How'd you manage to get one?" Hicks was laughing as Godric was turning circles like an excited puppy. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched the anxious teen pressing the buttons on the elevator again. Looking over at Bill they just shared a curious look before watching the teen bolt out as soon as the doors opened.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! This baby is a fucking orgasm on wheels." Godric rounded a covered car with a proud grin before gripping the sheet, yanking it off to expose his pride and joy. "Let me introduce you gents… To the Lamborghini Diablo VTTT. This sexy lady goes up to 255 MPH when you get her on a pretty stretch. Her engine is in mint condition and you have to hear her purr."

"You're secretly a spoiled rich kid…" Bill rolled his eyes as Godric popped the back revealing the motor. Even Bill had to admit the car was impressive. "So how exactly did you really get this…"

"Blackmailed him." Godric purred with delight as he looked over the engine. Hicks was peeking over both of their shoulders with an impressed whistle. Popping open the driver's door Godric peeked inside. "Sweet… They redid the accents. They had gold accents originally, I asked them for silver… Talk about an awesome late birthday present. God I love that woman."

"Your mom really goes out of her way to make you happy." Hicks said as he pulled back a little when Godric started the car, the engine rumbling out a soft near silent purr as the teen peeked out from the driver's seat. "You have a license?"

"Since I was sixteen… Jacob took me down to the DMV for my tests… The guy that ran the liquor shop near where I used to live, pudgy and balding, him… Anyways, I'm really good friends with his son Conner. We got our licenses together. And my mom's only trying to sweet talk me so I'll join Shangri-La." Godric revved the engine with a pleased moan as he let his head fall back with a goofy grin on his face. "I love this car…"

"Don't have an orgasm." Bill and Hicks were laughing as they peeked into the passenger side of the car. Bill was the one with the impressed look on his face this time. "Stereo system any good?"

"Bass is a little weak… I'll get it fixed later. I didn't ask anyone to fix the sound system. I planned on redoing it myself. Don't trust anyone with my baby…" Godric turned off the car running his fingers over the dash for a moment. "No fucking way… Step back. You have to see this; I can't believe that they did this!"

Hicks blinked as the underside of the car lit up an emerald green, slow and pulsing as it flickered on and off. Running his fingers through his short hair he just shook his head. "You're so spoiled."

"For a good reason. Shangri-La is part of Red Flag… They're information brokers. My mom wants me to run for them… That's why she's spoiling me rotten." Godric finally said after a moment of silence. Looking at the floor he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Shangri-La is sort of an inside joke… Paradise on Earth. In this case Paradise for Alphas… A world where we won't be hunted or feared. They're not a violent organization; Shangri-La merely passes information from one Red Flag operative to the next. Well… A few members are violent. Most aren't."

Bill looked over at Hicks for a moment before frowning as he looked at Godric. "You're aware of all this and you're still working with us? Godric doesn't that make you a targ-"

Leaning over the driver's seat Godric popped open the jockey box pulling out a piece of leather. "I'm already on the list; I have my code name and everything. When I want in… All I have to do is say so. I'm not an active member so I'm not a target. I only know names of those I'm related to. You can tell a member of Shangri-La from Red Flag at a glance." The teen placed the strip of leather over his nose and mouth strapping it into place. "They wear masks… Red Flag doesn't. We need to talk to Dr. Rosen about all this, I'm sure he'll be interested in this 'development' as he calls them."

"Right… So… Can I drive this later?" Hicks gave Godric a grin as the teen just laughed. "I take that as a no… You better not get into trouble driving this. I'm not bailing you out."

"I'll make sure to drive faster than the police then." Godric laughed unhooking his half mask.

…

…

…

"Hmm… That is troubling, but they're non-violent?" Dr. Rosen looked intrigued as he looked at Godric. The older male leaned back in his seat looking at a few pieces of paper work. Looking at the rest of the team he smiled when Gary tilted his head. "Yes, Gary?"

"The police station just fell down. It just fell down… And the humming is back!" Gary frowned furrowing his brows as walked over towards the computer that was set up for presentations. Typing away furiously he pulled up a YouTube video gesturing wildly. After a few moments it started playing as Gary went back to whatever it was that he usually did.

The video showed a man wearing a black leather mask shaped like a dog mask. The snout was long and elegant as the ears perked up high and almost graceful, clad in a leather jacket and black leather pants the man stood. Slowly lifting up his foot the camera started vibrating as the person trained their cell phone camera on him. In an instant the world seemed to break as the heavy crack of the foundation and walls of the police station filled the audio as the person whipped around to record the police station. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

The video stopped as the person had continued screaming. Godric licked his lips. "My dad was being held there… He was being held in that station." Panic gripping him as he looked at Dr. Rosen with wide eyes, the entire building had collapsed like there had been a bomb in the basement. Getting up he moved over to the television they kept in the meeting room turning it on as the news flickered to the collapsed police station.

"There are only five survivors that have been confirmed at this point. Many dead… So many… There have been reports that there was a bomb set off, these are unconfir-" The television was turned off as Godric sat down on the ground holding his head in his hands. Shaking his head from side to side he swallowed hard.

"They killed him… They killed my Dad." Getting up Godric just walked past everyone. He hated what his dad had did to him… Call it Stockholm syndrome, but they were still family… and no one deserved that kind of death. Sitting down at his desk he held his head in his hands. Godric couldn't bring himself to look up as Rachel knocked on his door. "Please go away…"

"Godric… Please don't cry. We're going to go out to survey the damage… You don't have to go, but…" Rachel became silent, looking down the hall she sighed before frowning. "Dr. Rosen… I'm going to stay with Godric. We already have enough evidence from the recording, you're just questioning…"

"Alright… You have my cell phone number if you need anything Rachel." Dr. Rosen gave her a sad look as he glanced at the office door that was partially closed. He could hear the heart wrenching sobs that were coming from Godric as the teen tried to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Rachel sat down on the opposite side of the desk waiting for Godric to say something. The young male finally growing quiet after a couple of minutes, rubbing at his eyes as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry…"

"Won't change it… I can't even hate him anymore… It's so fucked up. I spend all this time hating him and he dies like this. Drowning in his own vomit would have been more dignified than being squashed like an ant." He held his head in his hands for a few more minutes, wiping tears off of his cheeks every now and then before standing up. Drawing a shuddering breath he looked at Rachel. "I'm going to head back to Hicks…"

"I'll go… Um, you shouldn't be alone right now. It's kind of hard to take all of this in." Rachel offered him a gentle smile, silently insisting that he shouldn't be alone despite his desire to be so. Godric was a sweet person, but she'd come to realize how emotionally volatile he truly was. "Hicks said you just got a car?"

"Birthday present… My mom's trying to bribe me. What happened to your car?" Godric tried to smile, finding that he failed horribly at the small attempt at pretending to be fine.

"It was Nina's. She let me borrow it." She smiled gently not wanting to upset the teen any more than he already was.

…

…

…

"Want some ice cream or something?" Godric was poking around in the kitchen while Rachel sat on the couch, he'd made sure to vacuum and clean the place the second they'd stepped in. It had apparently been the right thing to do; Rachel seemed more at ease now that the place was clean. The quiet sound of agreement had him smiling a little. His nerves were a little less frayed as he pulled out the chocolate ice cream that he refused to share with Hicks under the threat of death. He'd written his name on the container in a black sharpie.

Rachel looked up as Godric held a bowl of ice cream out for her. The teen sat down on the other side of the couch looking at the made-for-tv movie that was playing, it was better than the soaps that were on that Hicks had jokingly introduced him too. She just smiled as she looked down at the dish. "Who washed this?"

"I did… I use a little bleach in the water. Makes them a little more sanitary. It kind of grosses me out putting something someone's probably licked in my mouth. I mean… I'd be fine if it was you. But Hicks is a guy… Kind of gross. My cousin Alex used to spit in my ice cream and sodas so I'd give them to him." Leaning back as he put a small spoonful in his mouth he just shrugged. "I'm not scared of germs or anything. I just hate catching what other people have, the only time I'd ever shared a drink I got the flu. I was sick for almost two weeks."

"That's horrible." She couldn't help herself as she laughed, reaching out she changed the channel to something a little more current as she looked over at Godric. Smiling again she looked down at her ice cream, it made her happy knowing he'd gone so far out of his way to clean Hicks' apartment. As she looked back at Godric he just blushed focusing on his ice cream again. "What?"

"I like it when you smile… You look really pretty." Godric said quietly as he curled into himself as he busied himself with another mouthful of ice cream before she could say anything else. Tilting his head back as the apartment door opened Godric just waved at Hicks. "You guys find anything?"

"A ticket… That's all." Hicks gave a grunt heaving himself into a wooden chair at the table as he looked over at Godric. "So you share with her, but not with me."

"You double dip…" Godric stared at Hicks for a moment as if he was staring at a poorly trained dog. Looking back down at his ice cream he frowned. "I cleaned the apartment again, there's a kool-aid stain on the counter… What kind of ticket?"

"One to that fashion show you went to… There's nothing on it." Hicks was digging through his pockets until he slapped something down on the table. A blue and purple ticket, Dr. Rosen had let him take it to show to Godric in case the teen would be able to figure anything out. Holding up the little baggie he frowned.

"You try a black light?" Godric set his bowl on the coffee table as Rachel cocked her head. The teen leaned over the arm of the couch pulling a small black box from his duffel bag he pulled out a small portable black light, flicking the switch on the light hummed for a moment before flickering on. Carefully stepping over his opened bag, placing the black light a few inches over the ticket something lit up. "Standard Shangri-La method of passing things. Leave something insignificant laying around with invisible writing on it."

"Huh… That's pretty smart actually." Hicks cocked his head as he looked at the writing. "What's it say… That's not English."

"It's a mixture of Mandarin and Korean. The nouns and verbs are written in Mandarin while the rest of its written in Korean. Just be glad this isn't written in Russian and German… We'd be out of luck, I can't translate any of that. Give me a piece of paper." Godric pulled the ticket from the baggie as he examined the thin ticket. Brows furrowing as he looked it over. Hicks settled a blank piece of paper on the table next to Godric as the teen pulled a miniature pen out of his left pocket uncapping it as he started writing out in some foreign dialect. Eyes flashing over the coded writing for a few more moments before he clicked off the black light.

Rachel was watching now as Godric started translating the code he'd translated into a single language. Hicks was just as curious as he leaned over watching the young man working with a thin frown. "What's it say?"

"'The Black Dog has sent a present to the Rogue by command of the Queen'. It's a vague code… The Black Dog is code for the man in the video. The Rogue is obviously me… I'm not a member of Shangri-La so I can't be officially included in any of the coded messages without being put in danger. By their creed outsiders are not to be included until they become active members… I'm not sure who the Queen is… But she wanted my dad dead… The Queen is either code for a high ranking member of Red Flag or someone in Shangri-La that I don't know…" Godric leaned back looking down at the paper. Tapping his fingers on the table he furrowed his brows. "This was either a threat against me… Or a bribe in poor taste."

"How the hell do you know Mandarin and Korean…" Hicks finally seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in as he looked at the teen curiously. Godric just scratched the back of his neck as he looked up at the ceiling.

"They groom people on the waiting list, regardless of whether they enter or not. Seeing as my mother is a member they expected me to join, so they made sure I learned how to read their coding. Shakespeare really helps with the whole code word learning thing… He's a vague humor kinda guy." Godric coughed as he looked down at the writing again. "Black Dog is one of the more violent members of Shangri-La… The only reason I know who he is… Is because he's my cousin."


	5. The Many Faces Of Black

Title: Behind The Jackal Mask

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Rachel/OMC

Warnings: Adult Situations Including But Not Limited To Sexual Relations, Violence, Naughty Language, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Self Mutilation

Words:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. If I did Gary would have a porn addiction, because I can so see him watching porn in a meeting. The only things I own are stupid nonexistent words I make up and my Original character.

A/N: All information on mental illnesses in this chapter is taken from personal experience and different sites on the internet. If any facts are incorrect or mannerisms are odd please feel free to point it out. I love it when I get yelled at!

On a side note… I have a Pit-bull and I love him to death. 'Dangerous' breeds are not evil… Even if they are portrayed that way. Just so no one thinks I'm puppy bashing.

Really need to get a beta reader. Haha.

…

…

…

"Just… Let me do the talking. I don't know if he's been taking his medication." Godric glared at Hicks as the other male crowded a little too close. It put him on the edge being in such close quarters. The older man just rolled his eyes stepping back a bit as Godric looked over the chain link fence. "Stay… The last thing I want is you getting torn apart by rabid Pit-bulls. He feeds these things raw meat. You'd be a yummy side dish."

"Just move you're a- Holy shit!" Hicks was vaulting over the fence before Godric could mention the dogs were never chained up. The body laying sprawled out across the ground was bruised and bloody. Flipping the body over he could see the yellow-green bruises. "Godric… He's barely breathing!"

"Hicks! Move!" He'd known this was a bad idea, even after he'd pitched the idea to Dr. Rosen. He'd known he shouldn't intrude on Alexander's personal life even if the bastard killed his only American born family member. Throwing himself past Hick's he tackled the gigantic black dog that was barking and slobbering as it tried to protect its master.

"Leave my damn dog alone!" Alex bolted up right, his hair messy and muddy. Barely able to open his bruised left eye as he gave a weak glare at his smaller cousin. The teen stared at him in shock as the dog was released. Putting his hand to his head Alexander wrinkled his nose. "I feel like someone hit me with a baseball bat… Where am I?"

"Alex… What's the date?" Crouching down next to his cousin he looked at the older male. He got that bitchy expression Alex had a habit of giving him when he wasn't feeling well. Looking over at Hicks who was being licked and slobbered on by the gigantic Pit-bull that seemed intent on mounting the older male. "Um… Can you…"

"Vox… Go find your bone!" Alex rubbed his head, it was throbbing and aching horribly. Putting his head between his knees he took a slow breath to calm the nausea that suddenly took over. Eyes slowly rolling up to look at his cousin. "It's the seventh."

"Alex… It's the fifth… You blacked out." It was hard to watch the sudden look of shock and fear that flickered across his cousins' face. Alex gave a soft sound that drew his attention back. "'Lex?"

"You wouldn't be here unless I did something… 'Ric… What did I do… Don't you fucking lie to me!" Alex sounded like he was ready to have a panic attack, fear gripping him as he looked deep into his cousins' eyes. When Godric looked away his head just hung as he took a shuddering breath. "I hurt you…"

"A little… You caved the police station in… You didn't mean to do it 'Lex… It was Black. You can't control Black… I know you can't… Even if…" Godric gave a choked sound as his cousin just looked at the ground. Tears were rolling down his own cheeks before he could get out another sound. He was sitting in front of the very person that had killed his father, confronting him… And he couldn't hate him.

"So this isn't The Black Dog…" Hicks felt a little lost, their conversation was so vague at this point. He was still brushing dirt off of his pants as he stood up. The front and back yard was almost entirely dirt except for the few splotches of grass around the run down trailer home that was settled in the middle of the fenced in lot. The large Pit-bull came back drooling on a large cow bone, one that would have been purchased from the butcher.

"No… It's him… And it's not… Alexander…" Godric just looked at the ground as he sat down on his rear, the large dog nudging him to throw the dry bone. Looking over at the shell shocked man before him he just nudged Alex's foot with his own.

"I have Dissociative Identity Disorder… I black out… And I just… Godric… Why the hell aren't you yelling or something… I killed people…" The young adult looked as if he was going to cry, so many emotions flickering across his face and through his eyes as he looked at his cousin. Godric just looked at him in an emotionless manner that had his world crashing down… The same baby cousin he'd always protected from monsters and bullies. The same baby cousin he'd grown up with, he'd damaged… He'd taken something so important away from him. "I killed your dad… Don't you hate me?"

"I can't hate you… You were protecting me…" Godric looked away as he threw the bone across the yard. After a second he heard Alexander start sobbing, unable to bring himself to look at his cousin as he shattered. It was only when the ground started shaking that he nudged the older male again to bring him to himself enough to control the shaking. "I'm going to take you somewhere… Where we can help you… Alex… My dad… He wasn't who you thought he was…"

…

…

…

"So he's The Black Dog… He's so…" Hicks was staring through the glass of the meeting room door window at Alexander as the young adult sobbed uncontrollably, Dr. Rosen rubbing his back gently as he tried to calm the man down. Looking over at Godric he saw the teen holding himself quietly. "Why does he call you 'Ric?"

"Back when my dad… Back when my dad was sober he used to call me 'Ric. Alex and I grew up together… He started to… I guess you could say one day he finally broke. His dad's new wife would lock him in the closet for days on end, starve him… He's cannon fodder, someone so ruined by other people he can't function normally… Shangri-La takes the broken and the ruined and gives them something to hold on to… The other Alex… Black… He's the part that they want. He's ruthless and won't balk when he needs to do dirty work." Godric rubbed at his arms as he finally looked up at Hicks. The rest of the team had gone home an hour ago; Dr. Rosen had excused them early so that no one would disturb his talk with Alexander. Needless to say that Alexander wasn't taking the knowledge of what he'd done well. "I should hate him… But when I look at him… He's still my cousin; he's still the person that used to look under my bed for the boogie man when I'd stay over."

"Godric… They're going to want him at Binghamton." There was no way Hicks could look the teen in the eye, he knew they'd lock the young man up like a dog and throw away the key. Swallowing softly as the door opened he watched Dr. Rosen step out. "How is he…"

"He has no recollection of the things he's done. The distinction between the personalities is… Rather interesting. He has no knowledge of your fathers' abuse." Dr. Rosen looked at Godric as the teen curled into himself a little more feeling as if he was being crowded. Looking back at the door he frowned as he saw Alexander sobbing again, the young man was troubled to a frightening point. "His memories have been separated into a strange manner. There are large chunks missing from parts of his life that he can't recall, when he tries he gets a terrible headache… Godric… He's goi-"

"Don't… Don't send him there. I don't care if he killed my dad. He's still 'Lex… He's still my cousin. I don't want him locked up like an animal. You heard those people! You don't even know what they're doing at that place any more. They're just going to break him even more…" Godric didn't even bother to wipe at the tears that were pouring, Alexander didn't have anyone except his dogs. He'd watched his cousin, good times and bad. He may not have been a Saint… But, he was family…

"'Ric… Maybe I should go." Alexander opened the door as he looked at his younger cousin. Looking at Dr. Rosen for a moment before he looked at the ground. "That hospital… I'll go…"

…

…

…

Godric bolted up right, sweat clinging to his chest and neck as he panted. Frantic as he looked around the dimly lit apartment. The soft sound of someone in the kitchen had him letting out a shaking breath as he looked up at the ceiling. "Hicks… It's too early!"

"Actually… It's three in the afternoon. Hicks asked me to come over and make sure you ate." Rachel called from the kitchen as she finally popped out with a plate in hand. Holding out the grilled cheese sandwich she smiled. "He told me about your cousin…"

"Thanks… You mind?" He made a slow circle motion as he settled the plate on the coffee table. After a second she seemed to realize what he wanted. Smiling at the way her eyes widened before she turned slapping her hands over her eyes he waited for a second, watching her before getting up. Keenly aware that he was almost completely naked with his recent object of affection so close, licking his lips as he went through his duffel bag he tried to focus. Eyes trailing over towards Rachel again for a second to long as he realized he could see her panty lines, face suddenly flushed as he coughed hard. It was his turn to stare at her in shock as she looked over her shoulder, barely managing to hold his pants in front of him before she got a good look.

"Oh, God… Sorry… I thought you were done." She squeaked covering her eyes again, cheeks flushed as she heard the soft rustle and zip of the teen putting his pants on. Her ears warming up as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she couldn't help the embarrassment she suddenly felt. Rachel felt horrible, she'd just caught a peek of the poor guy nearly naked while he was trying to change. "You dressed?"

"Mostly… You can look if you want." Godric was looking through his bag, trying to find a t-shirt to put on as Rachel turned around. Her cheeks dusted with a soft flush as she looked at him. Looking up at her he just smiled, Rachel was one of the people he trusted most in the world. She never over stepped his boundaries, just as he tried not to cross hers. Bill was on his shit list again after the aggressive back pat he'd the other day; Godric swallowed softly remembering the instant wave of nausea that had hit him after the simplistic touch. "Thanks… For cooking I mean."

"It's not a problem… The kitchen's really organized… And I was worried about you. You've had a rough week." Rachel was tucking her hair behind her ears as Godric picked up a black tank top, the teen moving closer to her as he stood up. "Godric?"

He didn't exactly tower over her… He did have a good two or three inches though, he realized as he licked his lips nervously eyes flickering over hers as he stood in front of her holding his shirt loose in his hands. He couldn't exactly formulate what he wanted to say, his throat had stopped working as his mind flickered back to the way her skirt was clinging to her rear. Godric's brain finally clicked as he jerked back hard, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Godr-" Rachel clenched her eyes shut as the bathroom door shut loudly. She could hear him retching violently. Rubbing the back of her neck she looked down at his bag, all of the clothes were neatly folded and tucked in tight. It looked a little fuller than it had last time. Picking up the blanket on the couch her nose wrinkled at the strong scent of sweat as the shower turned on in the bathroom, humming to herself she wadded up the blanket.

…

All he could taste was mint toothpaste as he pulled his clothes on, slipping his fresh shirt on as he ran his fingers through his messy dirty blond hair. He needed to cut it soon; Godric frowned as some of the strands hung down over his forehead. He usually kept it short enough to spike without much trouble. As he opened the bathroom door he blinked, the soft scent of cleaner drifting through the apartment. "You cleaned?"

"Well… I did use some of your food. Least I could do… You alright?" Rachel looked up from her seat on the couch, she had her bare feet tucked under her rear as she watched the news. The teen was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, twitching in an awkward manner.

"Yeah… Just… Never mind… Dr. Rosen already send Alex to Binghamton?" Godric was almost whispering as he sat on the other end of the couch, picking up his now cold and almost soggy sandwich. Taking a large bite he looked over at Rachel, she just smiled at him gesturing for him to keep eating.

"He's not going to Binghamton. Dr. Rosen felt that it would be too stressful for both of you if you were so far separated… So Alexander is going to be monitored in a local mental hospital, possibly put on medication… But you can see him. Dr. Rosen said you weren't upset… Why?" Smoothing her skirt with her hands she missed the way Godric was staring openly as her fingertips brushed her hips as she smoothed the fabric. Looking over at the television she smiled. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to…"

"Alex… We grew up together. He took care of me… He doesn't remember it… But when I was six and my dad came home really drunk when Alex was staying the night. Alex hid in the closet with me, put me under a pile of coats and he stood up to my dad when he got found. The whole apartment building was shaking until a trophy fell on dad's head… Alex grabbed my hand and we walked all the way across the city, I was barefoot and my feet were bleeding by the time we got to his mother's house…" Godric smoothed his fingers through his hair after setting his plate down, he couldn't bring himself to eat any more. He felt like crying, Alexander didn't deserve for anyone to hate him… But he couldn't be forgiven for the things he'd done. "She was asleep and he put me up on the toilet and bandaged my feet… It was horrible; there was gauze and medical tape everywhere. But… He carried me to his bedroom and he let me sleep with him, he kept telling me that everything was going to be okay… His mother died a week later…"

"He started living with his father and his new wife… She never let me see Alex. After that when I did see him… He'd only be the Alex I knew sometimes… Sometimes he'd just be so angry, he'd hate everyone…" Curling into himself Godric flopped over as he stared blankly at the television. "When he doesn't take his medication… He starts acting like he wants to destroy everything… He hates everyone so much when he's like that. 'Lex used to be the person that made the whole world good and perfect…"

"You have a lot of good memories of him…" Rachel fiddled with her fingers for a moment, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear she just smiled at Godric before looking at the news. Picking up the remote she turned it up as an animal shelter presented a 'Pet of the Week'. "He meant a lot to you… Means a lot to you…"

"I can see your bra." Godric slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd said. It was true though. He could see the lacey outline of her bra through her shirt; she'd taken off her jacket and laid it across one of dining room chairs during the time he'd been in the shower. Pulling his knees up he hid his face against the fabric of his jeans.

Looking down at her shirt she could only blink realizing he was right, even she could see the lace of her bra through her too thin button up shirt. Looking over at Godric she could see the tips of his ears were red as he hid his face. "We should… We should get to the office."

"Yeah…" Godric said quietly, teenage hormones had him torn between wanting to flip Rachel's skirt to find out if the bra matched and wanting to just hide until he started rotting. Of all of the stupid things he could have said.


	6. Titanic Trio

Title: Behind The Jackal Mask

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Rachel/OMC

Warnings: Adult Situations Including But Not Limited To Sexual Relations, Violence, Naughty Language, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Self Mutilation

Words: 3345

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. If I did Gary would have a porn addiction, because I can so see him watching porn in a meeting. The only things I own are stupid nonexistent words I make up and my Original character.

A/N: And I present… The next chapter. Big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, and put this story on their favorite list!

If anyone's confused about Alexander's native homeland… He's French-Romanian, which won't be mentioned for a while. He was born in Romania before moving to America. That's why he's not counted as an American family member in Godric's mind. On with the story!

…

…

…

Looking up from his magazine Godric saw Rachel smile, blushing softly as she went back to what she was doing. The teen looked back down at his magazine for a moment before looking up; watching the way her nose wrinkled as she concentrated on the paperwork sprawled out before her. Blinking he quickly looked down before she caught him looking at her. They hadn't said anything since the 'I can see your bra' incident, no one had bothered to mention it seeing as they were both embarrassed about it. After a second he closed the magazine. "Um… You want to go to the park with me… Since there's no work to do today. I figured we could just hang out…"

"Um… Sure. I'm finished here anyways." Rachel stacked her papers as she looked around her office. Nibbling on her lower lip she looked at Godric as he peeked out into the hall. Over the past few days since they'd put Alexander in the mental hospital Godric had been standing over her shoulder. Sometimes he'd bring her home made food and at times she'd bring him books and recipes she had laying around. They'd trade nonsense items for no apparent reason. Nina had started poking her and giving her a knowing smile when she'd catch her walking with Godric talking about a movie or book they'd both read or watched.

Scratching the back of his neck Godric looked over his shoulder as Rachel pulled on her jacket, smoothing her dress before smiling at him. The teen just ran his fingers through his newly cut hair as he cracked a grin. "I was thinking since its a little after lunch… We could get ice cream or something."

"I'd like that. Ice cream and a walk… If I didn't know any better I'd say you were asking me out." Rachel gave a soft laugh until she noticed the soft flush on Godric's face. Smiling softly she tilted her head like a curious puppy. "Are you?"

Shifting his weight from one side to the other, knowing he'd be getting a lot of teasing from Nina just like he usually did whenever Rachel came over to check on him, he cleared his throat softly. Nina's teasing was good natured, often words of encouragement and smiles, the silly mother hen. Licking his lips he rubbed the back of his neck again feeling his muscles tensing before he closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he followed one of the breathing exercises Dr. Rosen had started him on to help with his nerves. "Would that be bad? I know what I said before really bothered you… Sometimes I say stupid things… But I really like you. And I know I'm probably the worst person to even… Yes… Yes, I'm asking you out." Godric quickly cut himself off before he could say anything stupid.

"You're buying." Rachel smiled as she walked past Godric leaving the young man blinking in a dumbfounded fashion before he cracked a grin.

…

Running her index finger over her lower lip she licked the stray droplet of melted vanilla ice cream with a laugh as Godric made a large gesture as he talked about a old novel he'd found in the library. He turned around smiling at her before licking his ice cream cone, eyes practically sparkling as he watched her. "Your eyes are blue…"

"They're hazel… They turn blue when I'm really happy… Green when I'm mad or upset. And they turn brown when I'm sad… I get the real puppy eyes look. My family hated it… I used to trick everyone out of everything when I'd give them that look. So… Your parents want you to get married?" He finally broke out of the conversation about The Yearling. Rachel just smiled softly as she tilted her cone trailing her tongue over the edge of the creamy treat catching the melted mess that was threatening to drip.

"I didn't love him… But, I'm getting to 'that age'." She just shook her head laughing as he swallowed hard looking at her with a stupefied look on his face. Rachel took another few licks of her ice cream before she looked up at the sky with a smile. "When it happens… It'll happen."

"Die hard romantic aren't you… Um… Don't move." Rachel was giving him an odd look as he reached out, holding his breath as he calmed his nerves as best as he could. Swiping his thumb under her lower lip as she looked at him with shock as he wiped away the stray cream that had been missed, slowly stepping back he licked his thumb. "Missed some…"

"Dr. Rosen's been helping you with your phobia…" Rachel smiled shyly as she pressed her fingers to her lips, the skin where he'd touched her was tingling. Looking at the ground for a moment she started walking towards the pond, looking at Godric as he started grinning and following after her quietly.

"Yeah… He has. Just some breathing exercises and stuff. I don't feel as sick when I touch people anymore… It's a slow process." He smiled licking at the last of his ice cream before taking a big bite of the cone, grinning happily. "Love junk food…"

"You love sugar. I've never seen anyone eat as much sugar as you do… It's kind of scary." She couldn't help herself, Rachel laughed as Godric ran his hand over his belly.

"Nah… Not fat yet. I'd say I'm in the clear." Godric gave her a wide grin patting his firm belly, he could feel the soft bulge and dip of his barely there abs. Looking at the ground he went on eating the last of his ice cream before giving a soft laugh. "So… I have some tickets to a show tonight… Would you want to go? You know… Me and you? Like an official date."

"Godric… Doesn't it bother you that I'm so much older?" Rachel was smiling as she finally started nibbling at the cone of her ice cream. The teen just laughed. "What?"

"I feel up to a little grave robbing." Godric had the biggest grin on his face as he licked the last of his ice cream from his fingers; looking over at the pond he watched a pair of ducks chasing each other. Eventually he looked back at Rachel as she took another bite of her ice cream managing to get some of the left over cream that was sticking to the cone on her nose. "I should have got us some napkins."

"Probably… Where was th- Um… Thanks." She smiled when Godric held out napkins a moment after his body seemed to flicker. The teen was cracking a wide smile as she dabbed the mess off of her face feeling sheepish. Looking at him for a second she nibbled her lower lip. "Yeah… I'd like that. What show did you have in mind?"

"There's a pretty good action movie out. Romance movies are over rated." He gave her a wide grin shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky. "I'm not a horror fan… Gives me nightmares."

"Big scary Godric has nightmares." Rachel teased with a soft laugh as he shot her a playful glare.

…

…

…

"Where's Rachel?" Dr. Rosen poked his head in Nina's office, curious as to where the young woman had gone. Nina just looked up at him with a giggle before gesturing for him to look out her office window. Godric was leaning against his car looking up at Rachel as the pair laughed over some unheard conversation topic. Dr. Rosen smiled. "Ah…"

"Very… See. I knew they'd click." Nina had her hands on her hips with a gleeful smile on her face as Hicks poked his head in the office hearing them talking about something in a hushed tone. Glancing over at the other team member she gestured for him to look as well. "Aren't they cute?"

"Well I'll be… I thought they looked pretty cozy the other day." Hicks was grinning as he saw Godric holding out a ticket for Rachel. The teen was smiling brightly as he openly flirted with the older female, both looking like nothing could go wrong. "Hey Bill!"

"What are you gu- Huh… Well, damn." Bill cracked a grin as he looked down at the pair. Looking over at Nina and Hicks he just shook his head. "You two done playing cupid?"

"Come on! They're so cute…" Nina laughed as she gave him a playful grin before looking over at Dr. Rosen as he watched the pair intently. "He's not panicking or anything…"

"It seems that his new found want for treatment had more than just self satisfaction as a drive…" The good Doctor was smiling at the pair fondly as they started walking towards the building. Shooting everyone a look they quickly dispersed. "Nina… Did Rachel finish the paper wor- Ah… Thank you."

"She handed it over to me before she left." Nina gave him a knowing grin, as she heard the elevator ding a few moments later. The soft laughter of the pair flooding the floor as Godric said something in Rachel's native dialect. "Love birds are back!"

"You're actually really fluent. I thought you said you've only been studying for a week and a half." Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears as she smiled up at Godric. The teen just blushing and grinning excitedly as he shrugged in return. "I had a great time… Um… We should get back to work."

"Um… Right… Work." Godric cracked another smile feeling as if nothing could bring him down. He'd managed to touch her not only once, but twice during the trip. It had only been a simple brush of the finger tips, but the significance meant more than anyone could possibly understand.

…

…

…

"Get the fuck out of my head! Stop talking to me! Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Black screamed frantically grabbing another plastic chair, his hospital gown was ripped in several places from his frantic fit as he screamed and threatened the orderlies. The plastic chair made the shatter proof glass of the observation room wobble as he threw it with an incoherent scream.

"Patient reacts poorly to stressful situations." The blond psychiatrist mumbled into her recorder as she watched Black scream incoherently, breaking a table in half as he threw pieces around. The doors finally opening as a pair of security guards threw themselves at the frantic patient pinning him down long enough for the male nurse to sedate the screaming man. After a few minutes Alexander seemed to calm exponentially as she entered the room. "It's alright… You can let him go."

"Dr. Warren… Are you sure it's safe?" The male nurse looked fearful for her well being as Dr. Warren just smiled at him. "Alright…"

"Who are you?" She crouched down to look Alexander in the eyes as he groaned, tilting his head back as pain flooded his body. The adrenalin had worn away leaving only the pain of the muscular strain, the pain was apparent on his face as she watched him.

"Alexander Ven…" He tilted his head to the side as he coughed, his throat felt sore as if he'd been yelling for three days straight. Scrunching up his nose he rolled onto his side.

"Where are you?" Dr. Warren stood smoothing her white Doctor's coat as the young man managed to heave himself to his feet, holding his ribs as if he'd bruised them. Her eyes stony as she watched him move.

"In Hell… and Satan's name is Dr. Warren." He straightened the plastic chair ignoring the cracked back as he sat down with a pained groan. His body was throbbing painfully as he looked at her, didn't hospitals keep patients from injuring themselves?

"I'm sorry you don't approve of my methods Mr. Ven. You're in the hospital… Why are you here…" Dr. Warren crossed her arms over her chest as Alex tilted his head back with a pained groan before looking at her pointedly.

"I'm here because I ran out of candy." He finally cracked a grin, the knowledge that his side was horribly bruised was quickly pounding into his head as a twinge pinched the nerves painfully as he shifted his weight to ease the pain a little.

"You're here because you can't be trusted… Isn't that right… Black?" Dr. Warren smirked as she tilted her head innocently. The slow dawn of something seemed to cross Alexander as his eyes snapped wide. "What… You didn't think we'd keep an eye on our special boy… Come on Black… You're our favorite right behind Hell… Now he's a prize to be won. Can't have both of our favorite boys ruined… Especially if someone needs to be putting you back in your right stage of mind."

Alexander swallowed hard as he looked up at her. Something flashing through his mind… _A mask… Black and cool under his fingers. Red eyes… So red, so angry. That twisting feeling in his stomach as he looked over a burning car, blood staining…_ Bending over Alex gagged painfully, images and flashes of rotting broken flesh burning into his mind. "Who are you…"

"You know me as Trance… _Sleep Alexander_…" She just smiled as the younger adults head fell forward as her voice took on a hypnotic tone. Looking towards the two way mirror she smiled with a soft motion. She didn't even have to look to know that the person on the other side was already walking away as she looked back at Alexander. "Such a shame you couldn't get Matrix for us… He'd be so helpful."

…

"That bit so hard." Godric tilted his head back laughing as he walked next to Rachel, she was still giggling over the cheesy ending to the movie. Looking over at her for a moment he put on a serious face. "Follow me into the night!"

"That was probably the worst action movie I've ever seen." Rachel pressed her fingers to her lips as she tried not to laugh at the horrible Australian accent Godric had attempted. She just smiled brightly as they walked along the dark side walk. "That was nice though… I haven't been to a movie in quite some time. I've been so busy working."

"Well… One of us has to ruin the work ethic before you become a workaholic." Cracking a wide grin he looked over at Rachel as she blushed softly. After a second he stopped walking, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. "Thanks for coming with me… It means a lot."

"I should be thanking you… I haven't had this much fun in a long time actually. I don't know when the last time I've laughed so much was. I mean… Everyone's been so busy lately. An I-" Rachel froze as she felt the warmth of Godric's lips against hers. The teen was tense as his fingers wrapped in the fabric of her left cost sleeve; the pressure against her lips was soft and timid. She could feel him shaking as he pulled back swallowing softly.

He was blushing as he pulled back, his flush darkening as he slowed his breathing and closed his eyes to calm himself before he flew into a panic attack at the intimate gesture he'd shown. The close proximity had his entire body tingling as he realized he was still holding onto her coat sleeve. "Sorry…"

Rachel was blushing softly as she held her fingers to her own lips; they were tingling as if she'd just kissed a battery. The nearly electric rush as she looked at Godric had her smiling. His eyes were a soft blue as he looked at her nervously. "I don't mind… It was nice."

"So… How about them Red Sox?" Godric gave a half hearted laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, he was fighting back a sudden lurch of nausea as he looked off down the way. His heart was pounding painfully as he kept himself as calm as possible. After a moment he straightened himself as he tilted his head. "Rachel… We need to move… Now."

His grin was entirely sadistic as he cocked his head curiously. His heterochromatic eyes hid from view behind his dark shades. Clad in a lace up leather top and skin tight leather pants the man just started showing teeth in a vicious animalistic grin as he watched Godric backing away with his female companion. "Aw… Don't run pup… We just want to play!"

The car next to the pair creaking as the weight shifted. A teenage female just smiled brightly as she popped her bubble gum, long black hair tied up in high pony tails as she giggled softly. There was a thin strip of leather running over the bridge of her nose, her blue-grey eyes sparkling as electricity flickered around her. The cars wheels blowing out as she laughed finally. "Hell's gonna get cha!"

"'Tami … Be nice to the poor bastard… He's going to die pretty soon…" Another teen of approximately the same age as the female stood in Rachel and Godric's way. His hair was a shock white as his white eyes shone with amusement in the dark light of the evening. He was dressed similar to the other male at the end. "Let me introduce ourselves… Hellhound over there… He's not as fun as we are… My twin over there… She's a real heart stopper, don't let the cute smile fool ya… And me…" His foot sliding over the ground as the sidewalk started to ice over. Slowly pulling on elbow length leather gloves he gave a violent grin. "I'm the final Titan of the Shengri-La's elite assassination group..."

A white frost slowly made its way over the males' gloves as they hardened, thickening until they resembled something like a gauntlet. Shivering the male gave a harsh laugh. Sliding his foot the side a little more his frost expanded until it contacted with Godric's shoes, before he could move they'd iced over. "Game over Matrix…"

A/N: Anyone that knows me outside of this site will recognize Aoi, William, and Itami. My prized brain babies. Boy can they ruin a nice evenin'. But anyways… Aww! First kisses are so sweet!


	7. The Rise of Matrix

Title: Behind The Jackal Mask

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Rachel/OMC

Warnings: Adult Situations Including But Not Limited To Sexual Relations, Violence, Naughty Language, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Self Mutilation

Words:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. If I did Gary would have a porn addiction, because I can so see him watching porn in a meeting. The only things I own are stupid nonexistent words I make up and my Original characters.

A/N: Been busy with my college stuff. Might be out of a home pretty quick if I don't play my cards right. Haha. Have to just go with the flow and roll with the punches… Punch is awesome. Um… What was I talking about? Anyways… Enjoy this chapter!

…

…

…

_Drip… Drip… Drip_… Alexander twisted his head to the side as his vision blurred when he finally opened his eyes. The IV connected to his wrist was slowly filling his body with some unknown liquid. His body ached and burned. Sitting up slowly the sudden slam of vertigo hit him like a semi truck. Fingers wrapping around the thin tube he yanked it from his body ignoring the sharp pain and slow trickle of blood as he coughed painfully. Slipping from the medical bed he looked around the white walls… _Sleep_. He needed to sleep… Slowly shaking his head he looked back towards the bed. Sleep was bad… Narrowing his eyes in confusion his brows furrowed. Not sleep… He needed to run. _Run_… He needed to run. Through the drugged haze the word slammed into his conscious painfully. Pulling the paper like cloth of his hospital gown he realized he had jeans on under… No socks. No shoes. Where wa… Hospital.

Whipping around he looked at the layout of the room. He was in the hospital. Images flickering wildly as his eyes shot wide. Where was Godric… _He's safe…_ Looking around he noticed the lone mirror hanging on the wall. Confusion etching his features as he slowly slid his feet across the cold tile floor. "The hell…" Jerking back as he saw the masked figure in the mirror his eyes widened. "I'm fucking insane…"

_Not… safe. Have… run… Danger… the wall… watching us…_ The words were almost crackling as he stared at the Jackal mask that the figure was wearing. Reaching out he swallowed softly as his fingers brushed the mirror, watching as it rippled like liquid. Breath catching as the figure tilted its head taking hold of its mask. _Godric… danger… Take it…_

Shoving his hand forward against the liquid mirror Alexander grasped what he was looking for as the figure tilted forward just enough so he could grasp the mask. "… Black…" Was the only word he could get out as the figure smiled at him when the mask was removed. A perfect reflection as he held the black leather mask. "What do I need to do…"

_Protect… The Queen wants him._ The image blurred as Alexander pulled his hand back, gazing down at the mask in his hand. The entire room suddenly morphed, destroyed as electricity crackled from broken wires and the ceiling panels dropped. The entire room was devastated as Alexander looked down at his mask. "Protect… Black… I'm Black… Black is me… Everything I see is a figment of my imagination, something holding me back… Black! Show me what I can't see… Stop hiding things!"

_Become the Black Dog of your own will… Then you will see why disaster follows… She's calling you._

"My own will…" Alexander closed his eyes for a moment drawing a soft breath… The scent of blood and death suddenly hit him as his eyes snapped open. Trance lay across the hospital bed, her neck snapped in a strange direction as her ribs poked out of her medical jacket, debris puncturing her abdomen and lower belly as she steadily bled out. "Disaster follows the Black Dog like a plague… Because he's no more than a ghost… A vengeful…"

"_Alex! Come inside… It's dinner… Alex?" His mother looked over his shoulder as the small boy looked back up. She just smiled faintly as she looked at the dead animal in his arms. "He didn't make it through the night… You can't save everyone Alex. Come on. Let's go bury him before we eat…"_

"_Mom… I killed him… He was hurting so I killed him." Alex looked down at the limp cat in his arms. Blood seeping from the creature's slack jaws as its eyes slowly clouded over. The woman just smiled softly at him, no anger in her eyes._

"_It's alright Alex… You just wanted to help him. You did a good thing baby. I know it hurt to do that." She gently ran her fingers through his messy hair as he stood up. "Go bury him over there. Make sure to lock the gate. Jasper got out the other night, the neighbors called me this morning."_

"_Alright…" The silence of a nameless burial was more painful than he could have possibly imagined… He'd promised again and again to help the cat. To keep it safe and as he looked down over the cold body he just found himself looking away just as easily. Kicking dirt onto the grave as he started screaming. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he fought everything that he was… He couldn't save anyone. His mother… His cousin… Not even that damn nameless cat. Dropping to his knees he slammed his fists into the ground, eyes shooting wide as the ground started rolling. Rocking and groaning under his hands and knees as if it could hear him crying out. The pavement of the street cracking viciously as the sidewalks caved in. The heavy crash behind him had him wheeling around._

_The small house he'd stayed in with his mother had concaved. Eyes pouring tears as he ran barefooted and dirty, throwing pieces of wood and plaster until he bit his lower lip… Fingers gripping the cooling hand that was coated in blood… _

Looking over at the cracked mirror he saw his reflection wearing the mask… Slipping on the leather mask he could smell the faint charm of nightshade and lilies. The voices in the back of his head died down as he strapped on the animal mask. Swallowing softly… "The Black Dog… is alone… always… Because he destroys all he has." Tears dripped down his neck as he stood with a clenched jaw, after a moment he lifted his foot slightly.

…

…

…

The heat of the fire burned away the ice that was clinging to his feet as Godric ducked down as best as he possibly could, the soft stink of singed hair reaching his nostrils as he whipped around breaking William's hold on him. Everything blurring as his feet came into contact with the solid siding of the building beside him. Standing on the edge he was sharply aware of the heavy air around him. It was hard to breathe until the world started moving. "You want me… You have to come and get me…"

"I like a little challenge… Better run puppy… You don't join... I get to kill you. Dead or alive. Makes no fucking difference to Red Flag." Hellhound growled from behind his shades. Bolting towards the building perfectly synchronized with Typhoon the pair vaulted up the one story buildings side. Looking back towards his sister he gave a jerking gesture, a take her head motion as he glanced at Rachel before taking off out of view.

"You better get out of here… I have a no kill policy. Don't make me have to break it." Itami said quietly as she moved away from Rachel, the women meeting eyes for a moment before Itami took off after her brothers and Godric. Easily vaulting up the side of the building like the two taller males had leaving Rachel in her wake.

Godric's foot was caught painfully as he crashed into a chain link fence, most of it giving way under his speedy motion. Eyes wild as he ripped his pants from the metal, jerking his foot hard as he tried to get free. Panic clouding his mind as he looked up at Hell, the older male smirking viciously as he tilted his head. "Oh fuck you!"

"Last words? Or is it a last request?" Fire flickered as the young male held out his arms, turning his palms up as the flames burst into a blue light. A soft growl rumbling his chest as the fire started to burn brighter, laughter wanting to bubble over as Godric attempted valiantly to free himself as Typhoon stood at his side, shivering from the after effects of his Hydrokinetic ability.

Typhoon tilted is head to the side, looking up at one of the building tops as he grabbed his brother's shoulder. "The Black Dog's watching us…" Whipping around as a soft thump hit his ears he realized his twin had followed. "Hurry up… I'm taking 'Tami… I'm not getting in that fuck heads way. He broke my arm in three places last time."

"Fine… Run away with your tail between your legs…" Hellhound didn't even look up as his flames started turning white, sweat rolling down his body as his body temperature rose dangerously. Matrix was looking up at him with wide eyes as the small teen finally pulled free, bolting like a frightened animal until the heavy ball of flames slung past him caused the smaller male pause. He could hear the way Matrix was panting in fear, cornered like a wild animal ready for the slaughter as he stalked towards him. Skin aching from the boiling heat of his flames. He could hear Black moving along the roof, the other male was making as much noise as possible, threatening him. "I'll kill you my own fucking self…"

"Tough talk for a sociopath with an Odysseys' Complex… Let the pup go Hell… He's mine." The side of the building heaved and rolled as Black slid down with a grace that no other member of Shangri-La could compare to when it came to Kinetic abilities. Hellhound whipped around ignoring Matrix for a moment as the teen pressed himself up against a building with wide eyes. "You're on a strict no kill policy after the mess you made last time. The entire bank was destroyed…"

"The bastards deserved it… You never talk about a man's mother…" Hellhound bared his teeth violently as he advanced towards Godric, flames flickering again as he threw another ball of blue-white flames. The brick siding of the building scorched as the flames died out when he jerked his hand back killing the flames. A mere threat demanding submission, his focus on his target rather than Black. Hellhound froze as he felt the slightly smaller male jerk him back, the hard press of Black's arms around his chest.

"No one would ever talk bad about our Bloody Saint… A true Mother Teresa if there ever was one. Let him be… He was activated by accident. I'll take his missions." Black's hand slid a little lower until he felt the other male falter, foot missing its hold as Hellhound jerked back looking over his shoulder at the masked figure. Black smirked behind his mask… Alexander… Black… They had always been the same… He finally realized that he was one… and both. "Come on Hell… Let him go…"

"… It's my mission." There was a hard edge to the other male's voice for a moment before it faltered. "You tell Queen about this… And I slit your throat. Dinners at seven…"

Black Dog just stood in silence for a moment before he looked over at Godric, the teen had slid to the ground panting hard. Slowly pulling the mask from his face Alexander smiled at his cousin. "This is probably a good time to tell you I'm gay…"

"You're fucking that sociopath!" Godric was beyond hysterical. He'd nearly been torn to shreds by some guy with a mommy-complex and his cousin was going to just put that on the table. Running his fingers through his hair he gave a soft sigh. "I fucking hate you…"

"You're so cute when you're mad. Mirage activated you… He's our illusions master. He's like that chick Nina you work with… Except he manipulates his physical image in your mind's eye. I don't know why Queen let it happen… But she wants you to start working immediately. I can only take so many of your missions... I got this from the cities Headquarters… Quarantine it." Tossing a USB to the ground he took a slow step back. Alexander stepped back once more putting on his mask after a moment of hesitation. "Hey Godric…"

"Yeah?" Godric was choking down large gasps of air as he looked up at the masked figure.

"I'm better now… But I killed her… Black came to reality because I killed my mother when my ability first started developing. We can't be on the same side Godric… Not after all I've done… I want you to be the one to take me down when the time comes… Go back… Have a hot meal, a good rest… Because tomorrow… Tomorrow Red Flag starts the Purge. We take out every threat against the Alphas… And we show the world Evolution never stopped." Black closed his eyes for a moment, the hot drip of tears a steady reminder of the humanity he was slowly crushing. The fact he was slowly burying Alexander Ven for the last and final time… "It's just you and me against the world, kid… Let's make this last fight… The best one."

…

…

…

"Codes… I need codes. I can't open it." Gary was looking around in awe at his electromagnetic waves as Godric sat on the couch watching him work. Tilting his head he frowned when Godric just shook his head. "You need the codes… The codes open the files."

"Try… Try the code TTBPFTWR060606. Second code would be… 0110111010. Final code would be something easy… Something I'd know by heart… La Fleur. " Godric looked up at the ceiling as Gary typed away. The other male gave a soft sound of achievement as the new windows displayed themselves. Gary was digging into the files like a hungry child, smiling brightly when he found what he was looking for. Pulling it up on the computer he whipped it around to show Godric. "… They want me to detain another Alpha… Gary find him. I want to see why."

"You have to say please. Dr. Rosen says manners are important. Say please." Gary pursed his lips after blurting the sentences in a nearly condescending tone. He hadn't meant to. He was simply trying to sound like Dr. Rosen. Looking over as the office door open Gary held his hand up with a frown. "Shut up Bill…"

"I didn-" Bill was cut off as Gary held his hand up in a firmer motion.

"Shut up Bill! Say please!" Gary looked expectantly at Godric as he tried not to laugh at the treatment of Bill. The older male looked very confused until he saw the military file on the screen of Godric's laptop.

"Please find the man in that file… What's his alpha ability?" Gary seemed immensely pleased at Godric's developing manners as the young man quickly dug back into his work with a fervor, fingers flickering over electromagnetic waves. "Shangri-La wants me to detain an Alpha… Put him away for some reason. Rachel and I got attacked by their watch dog…"

"Last night? Is she okay?" Bill ignored Gary as the younger male told him to 'Shut up Bill'. A frown crossing his lips as Godric rubbed his temples in a deliberately slow motion.

"She's at homes sleeping… I have security systems set up at Nina's place. Higher setting ones than she already had. Connected them to my watch. This goes off… I know someone's trying to dig their fingers into her hiding place." Godric said absently as he looked at the screen when Gary pulled up a YouTube video of a man sticking his hand through a door, to the untrained eyes it was stunning CGI effects… He knew that wasn't the case. The albino was grinning wildly as he stood in his desert camouflage. "I've met him before… He calls himself Echo… He's a lot like me. Except he moves so fast he can go through walls."

"His computer's really bad. I can get into it easy. He watches a lot of weird videos… Really weird videos." Gary's eyes were wide as he stared at something in the air as Bill and Godric exchanged looks. Gary tilted his head over, cheeks flushed slightly as he gave a sheepish look towards the older males. "He's a bad person…"

"Pull up hi… That's porn. Yeah. Let's turn that off Gary." Godric reached past the other male turning off the website that popped up when Gary accessed the other mans computer pulling it up on his laptop. Clicking a few things Godric opened a secret file. "He needs to shield his goodies better… This is mission stuff… They're going to take out world communications. Gary can you translate the rest of this. I can't read Russian."

Gary gazed off into the distance for a moment before looking back and forth between his waves and the laptop. "It says… It says that they want to take the computers and put it online… They have a message they want to put online. It's not on the computer. The computers going blank…" The young man's brows furrowed as the waves suddenly crashed and burned. "It's all gone."

"They wiped the drive… Echo's moving… Why wou- He's bailing on the mission because they're going to shut down all national communications… Gary… was there anything about weapons?" Godric looked over at the young male as he paused in his pacing. Gary furrowed his brows for a moment.

"WMDs?" Gary paused after he said it. "Bombs?"

"They're going to threatened nuclear holocaust…" Godric looked over at Bill as the other mans eyes focused on Gary.


End file.
